


i haven't done this since i was a kid

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Protective Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: Dick and Bruce have to watch over a deaged Tim, Jason, and Damian.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 66
Kudos: 866
Collections: Robin Christmas Exchange 2019





	i haven't done this since i was a kid

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Rhine, rhubarbpie, and Figment of your imagination for betaing this!!!
> 
> Line is a quote from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.

Jason is kicking Tim's seat, arms folded over his chest with the most glorious pout on his face. Damian is screaming up a storm. Tim is resolutely ignoring Jason's kicking, but Dick can see the anger growing on his face.

He forces the sigh to stay inside his mouth, because it's not his brothers’ fault for getting deaged; Tim to eleven, Jason to seven, and Damian to three.

It _is_ their fault for being little brats.

Which might be mean, but Dick has been listening to them for the last three hours. With the Batplane out of commission, the drive back to Gotham has never felt so long. He is done with the temper tantrums from Damian and Jason getting mad that Tim gets the front seat and Tim enjoying being bigger than Jason now. While they still have all their memories, they're processing them like the ages they are now.

Which is a good thing because at least they recognize Dick, but it's annoying as hell because all of this petty shit is being unearthed by them taking it out on each other in literally childish ways.

He sees a signpost that informs him that Gotham is still 90 miles away.

Dick resists the urge to scream. Why does this happen to him? He already had to take care of deaged Titans (that was a hell he would wish on no fifteen year old), a deaged Justice League (a hell he would wish on no twenty-two year old), and now it's his brothers.

God help him, this is actually the most pleasant deaging experience he's had to deal with.

“Jason,” Dick says, putting on the nicest voice that he possibly can. “Can you please stop kicking Tim’s seat?”

“No!” Jason demands. “Why does he get to sit in the front? _I’m_ older.”

“Not right now,” Tim sing-songs. “ _I'm_ the big brother. Literally.” A somewhat evil smirk crosses Tim’s face. Jason lets out a wordless scream and just starts kicking the seat harder. Tim grows more pissed, and Dick can see the prank war beginning in his eyes.

Damian is still yelling, the only thing out of his little mouth, “Idiots.”

Dick’s headache is growing worse every moment.

“Listen,” Dick says. “I understand that your brains are working like little kids, but you guys _have_ to remember what being older was like. So _please_ pull up those memories and actually follow through. Can you?”

Tim, God bless him, nods. Jason frowns and folds his arms over his chest, turning to the window to glare at it, but he does stop kicking the seat so all in all, it’s a win.

Damian continues yelling.

He can't win everything, can he?

If he speeds, he'll be back in Gotham in an hour.

Like, _really_ speeds.

He pushes the car as fast as he feels he can in good conscience.

His conscience is feeling _really_ good today.

*

Bruce's lips twitch when he sees Dick struggling to keep Damian and Jason in his arms as Tim clings to his neck, pulling it back because Tim's old insecurities are coming back to him and he's afraid that Bruce is going to get mad at him for being turned into a little kid.

"Take one," Dick gasps out through a slowly crushed windpipe. "Just . . . any . . . one."

Bruce the fucking bastard actually dares to laugh, but he grabs Tim and Dick can suddenly breathe again, so he'll forgive the man for now. Tim freezes for a moment, old touch-starvation coming back, and then closes his eyes and melts into Bruce's arms. He still has to contend with a wriggling Jason and Damian, but without Tim on his back, he can sit down on a chair in Bruce's study, and keep his two little brothers close to himself.

Once these fuckers exhaust themselves and fall asleep, they're going to be absolutely adorable, and Dick is really debating if it would be morally wrong to give them a little something-something to speed up the process.

With a sigh, he thinks about how it is probably going to be a problem, and hating that the conscience that allowed him to drive so fast won't let him drug his little brothers into submission.

What a fickle bitch his conscience is.

Tim meanwhile is sitting very nicely in Bruce's lap, and their father knew _exactly_ what he was doing when he grabbed him.

"Alright," Dick says as he manages to get Jason and Damian into something resembling a comfortable position. For Dick that is, not so much for them, but as long as they're not turning purple, Dick considers it a win. "What the hell can we do to fix this?"

"Language," Bruce snaps. "Children are in the room."

Dick has nothing to say to that, and can only gape at Bruce who is now stroking Tim's hair. "They have all their memories."

"But their mental states have regressed to their physical ages. That makes them children."

Does Bruce not remember how much he himself swore as a six-year-old? He knows that he had to learn it from somewhere, and it's not like cursing made him dress up like a bat and fight people to feel normal inside.

On the other hand, perhaps Dick will refrain for the moment, just to make sure.

He doesn't know for _sure_ that cursing might not have indirectly led to Bruce's issues.

"Anyway, what the heck can we do to get them back to their proper mental states and bodies?"

Bruce frowns. "I'm not really sure. You have the most experience with deaged groups of people, how do things tend to go?"

Is this his legacy? Is this really how he's known in the superhero community? The guy who stays an adult as everyone around him turns into literal children?

Dick sighs in frustration. "Well, the Justice League reverted back to a certain physical age and lost all memories that were beyond that age while reverting back mentally. Thank God most of you were babies. And the Titans reverted back to a certain physical age, but didn't revert back mentally at all. So I can't really say what's going to happen here. I had to find an amulet for the Justice League, but I just had to wait out the Titans. Honestly, I just need to consult Zatanna. She can tell me the correct spell that was used and I can make sure that everything will work out okay. I think. We'll find out."

Dick ignores the fact that there's a slight chance that this could be one of those spells that is permanent, and Tim, Jason, and Damian will be forced to live their lives again. And go through puberty again.

Oh God, they're all going to go through puberty again.

"Alright," Bruce says. "Give her a call now, I guess."

Dick looks down at Jason and Damian, who're doing an excellent impressions of cats. They're silent and still, but their eyes are twitching everywhere, and Dick can tell that as soon as he lets them go, there's going to be absolute hell to pay. He looks up at Bruce, who’s smiling at the small children that Dick is 90% sure that Bruce views as innocent little lambs.

Yeah, he can definitely call Zatanna now. He slowly releases Jason and Damian, who, upon realizing they have freedom, slide off of Dick's lap and head off in different directions in Bruce's study.

Dick rushes out of the room, phone already in his hand. He hears a crash before he's even down the hallway, and ignores Bruce's demands that he come right back here and that they can call Zatanna later.

Hey, he said now.

He sneaks out to the garden, and he dials Zatanna quickly.

"What's wrong?" Zatanna says as soon as she picks up.

"Do you always assume that something's wrong when I give you a call, Z?" Dick teases.

"There are some people in this world that I know when they call, they might want a nice chat. With you, I know that something went wrong and I have to save your ass."

Dick laughs. "Another deaging situation. Tim, Jason, and Damian. Physical deaging and mental, but they still have all their memories so it's creating some interesting situations."

Zatanna sighs. "Only you, Grayson, only you. When should I come over?"

Dick remembers the crash. "As soon as you can, I left Bruce alone with them."

A beat of silence, and then very carefully, Zatanna asks, "How old did they turn?"

Dick snickers. Their new ages are now funny when he isn't the one dealing with them in a cramped car, praying that he won't get pulled over as he goes 100 on a 70 highway. "Tim's eleven, Jason's seven, and Damian's three."

"Jesus Christ, Dick," Zatanna whispers, "go save Bruce. I'll be there in an hour."

"It's only been five minutes! I don't think he'd lose control over them that quickly."

"Dick."

"Yeah okay, I think I should go back."

He hangs up and heads back to Bruce's study, to find Tim laying down on top of Jason, something that could suggest that Tim was trying to help Bruce if it weren't for the fact that Tim has Jason's arm twisted behind his back and demanding that Jason say "uncle," while Damian is turning red from screaming in Bruce's arms. Bruce looks frazzled and confused, like he stepped into a world that he has no control and experience over.

"I am realizing," Bruce says, and Dick would almost think it was calmly if it weren't for the hints of madness on the edge, "why I did not have any children in this house before their age was a double digit."

"Zatanna said that she would be over in an hour," Dick says, enjoying both how much Tim is using his height over Jason and how stubborn Jason is in refusing to say "uncle." They're both so determined, it's hard to know who's going to win. "We just have to deal with them until then."

"What do you suggest?" Bruce asks, the madness creeping more into his voice as Damian resorts to biting. "What the hell did you do with the Justice League and the Titans when things got like this?"

"Language," Dick sing-songs, and then shrugs. "I don't know, I just took everyone outside and let them run until I was collecting exhausted children off the grass. Kids are more like dogs than you would think, sometimes you just gotta let them tire themselves out."

Bruce blinks. "Dick, did ... did I-?"

"Yeah, you ate the grass. It was kind of gross, but Oliver dared you and I wasn't going to get in the middle of that."

Bruce makes a face. "Why not?"

"Bruce, it was day four. I was just glad that you were busy and distracted because I had to hold Clark and comfort him because Dinah pushed him."

"Why did Dinah push him?"

"I don't know, Bruce. Dinah was also starting a cult with Arthur. I don't want to explain kids, please don't make me."

"Fair enough," Bruce says as he moves Damian away from his wrist. God, the kid's like a piranha. "Were any of them biters?"

Dick frowns. "Arthur got a little snappy, but that was about it. Just throw him in a crib, really. He'll chew on the bars and we'll all be happy."

"And these two?" Bruce jerks his head towards Tim and Jason, still arguing on the ground. "Will these two be happy?"

Dick remembers being that age. Tim and Jason _are_ happy, they're just choosing to show it through a large amount of physical violence. It's kind of sweet. "I think we can just leave them," he states with a nod. "I think this is more than enough entertainment for them."

Bruce raises an eyebrow. "And you?"

"If I can figure out who's likely to win, I would be betting with you right now."

Bruce laughs. He glances at Tim and Jason. "My money’s on Tim getting bored before Jason gives in."

"Oh, you're on."

*

Zatanna is nice enough to come fifty-two minutes later with Damian asleep in the crib that bears a lot of new bite marks, and Jason sucking his thumb as he curls up on Bruce's lap while he reads the first Harry Potter book. Tim is pressed against Dick's side, eyes drooping, but clearly determined to stay awake.

When children are calm and quiet, Dick really does get the appeal.

"I let myself in," she whispers as she creeps inside the room, none of the kids stirring at her entrance.

Dick frowns as something occurs to him. "Where has Alfred been? I would have thought you would have called him for help by now."

Bruce grins sheepishly. "He might have informed me after the Titans debacle that he didn't want to get involved with any more of deaging shenanigans."

That was fair. Dick was pretty sure that's what Alfred wanted to say after the Justice League.

"I don't think he can resist these sweeties," Zatanna says as she peers at Damian. She reaches her hand into the crib to stroke his cheek, but as soon as Dick warns her, "Be careful, he bites," her hand is snatched back up.

"Alright," she says, keeping an eye on Damian's crib (or in all honesty, his cage), "who can I perform the diagnostic spell on?"

Dick shrugs. "Whichever one you want. They're all pretty much dead to the world." He looks down next to him. "Maybe Tim? He seems to be the most aware. And I don't think Bruce wants to disturb Jason."

Bruce shoots him a glare, and Dick sticks his tongue out at him. "Oh just admit you're enjoying the snuggle time."

Bruce refuses to meet Dick's eyes. Zatanna grins as she sits down next to Tim. "Fair enough, I won't disturb snuggle time." She glances up at Dick and his arm wrapped around Tim that's pulling him close and keeping him there. " _Either_ of the snuggle times."

He sticks his tongue out at her as well.

Hey, when you spend as much time with kids as he's forced to, you learn some pretty great rebuttals.

She makes some hand signals, light glowing around her hands as she figures out what spell this is. It doesn't take her long, maybe only five minutes, if that. "Alright, this is the simplest one yet. You just need to wait a day and a half, and then they'll be returned to normal. Seems like thirty-six hours on the dot."

Dick blinks. It can’t be that easy. The Titans were twenty-one days and the Justice League was ten. Only a single day? Is Dick actually having good luck right now?

Well, he's certainly not going to question it.

Bruce looks just as surprised as Dick feels. "So it's just keeping things relatively peaceful for . . . what, it must be thirty hours left at this point?"

Dick does the mental math. Couple hours to get to Gotham, an hour waiting for Zatanna . . . . "More like thirty-three, thirty-two, but yeah, we'll be in the clear soon enough. Very exhausted because kids are adorable little bundles of hell even in just twenty-four hours, but in the clear."

"Huh." If Dick didn't know better, he would say that Bruce looked sad and Dick wonders if perhaps a kid that _hasn't_ reached double digits will come into this family sooner than later.

God help them all if they do, Dick will have to love that adorable little munchkin and spend his entire life trying to make them happy.

Ah well, if that's his curse.

Oh God, does Dick actually like kids?

"They'll probably be sleeping for most of the time," Dick notes. "And we can convince them to be calm and collected for the rest of the time. Hopefully. Maybe. It'll be less than twenty-four hours no matter what."

Bruce nods. "I suppose so." He looks down at the sleeping Jason in his lap. "Perhaps we'll even find it within ourselves to enjoy it."

*

Dick forgot that you don't want to let kids fall asleep at five in the evening, because they won't be tired enough to go to bed come bedtime even though you are so very tired and you just want to sleep.

Neither Batman nor Nightwing are patrolling the streets of Gotham tonight, and all Babs did was laugh when he told her what was happening.

"Only you, Dick," were her exact words, and then she said to have fun and she'll call the other heroes to help keep Gotham level tonight.

Fun _is_ stopping villains from doing some new heinous act on Gotham, how could Babs think it could be anything else? Trying to beg Jason to stop jumping on the bed because it's ten at night and Dick wants to catch up on some of his sleep debt so can he _please_ settle down?

Bruce had fucked it up by asking Jason to be more like Tim. That had ensured that Jason would cause utter hell to prove how unlike Tim he was because he still had his memories and therefore remembered all his issues with Tim. That was so not a good idea.

Dick is two seconds away from dropping Jason in Bruce's room to deal with this. But then again, Bruce was kind enough to take the biting and screaming toddler into his room who was very displeased about being in a crib when he could be exploring and climbing. So Dick has Tim, who has headphones on and a computer with _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ pulled up on it, and Jason, who's jumping like a jack-rabbit, sleeping in his bed for the night because neither he nor Bruce want any of the kids to spend the night alone just in case of spell mishaps.

"Jason, _please_ lay down," Dick begs.

"No!" Jason screams. "I don't wanna go to sleep."

"Whhyyy?" Dick cries. " _Why_ don't you want to go to sleep? Sleep is very nice."

Jason shakes his head and continues jumping.

"It's probably the nightmares," Tim mutters as he takes off his headphones, and both Dick and Jason turn to look at Tim.

"Shut up!" Jason hisses and Dick frowns. "What nightmares?"

Tim shifts, refusing to look at either of them. "I mean, when Jason's big, he has a lot of nightmares that he doesn't want people to know about. I only found out by accident. He just doesn't want to have them now."

Dick looks up at Jason. The child is standing on the bed, arms crossed over his chest and refusing to look at Dick, his entire body shaking. "What do you have nightmares about?" he asks quietly.

Jason takes a deep breath, and then in a small voice, says, "Crowbars."

"Oh, _Jay,_ " Dick whispers, grabbing the small child and pulling him down into his arms and holding him close. Tim shuts down the computer and wraps his arms around Jason from the other side. They're both so small that Dick can actually wrap his arms around both of them, keeping Jason snug between them and still giving Tim the comfort he needs because he knows that the kid really does still have some touch starvation issues. He still has them at seventeen, they can only be worse at eleven.

He kisses the tops of both their heads. "I can't promise to get rid of the nightmares, but trust me when I say that you'll be safe when you wake up, okay?"

He can feel Jason nod into his chest. "Okay," he says.

"I'll be here too," Tim says. "I'm sorry I didn't hug you when I found out when we were both big."

"It's okay," Jason mumbles. "Just promise you'll hug me when we're big again?"

" _Promise_ ," Tim swears.

Okay. Dick thinks that he really does like kids.

And he'll make sure that Tim keeps his promise, and that Jason lets him.

*

Dick wakes up with an armful of two little brothers. Over the night, Jason has turned from pressing his face into Dick's chest and has moved into pressing his face into Tim's chest. The older kid (for now) has curled himself around Jason, so his face is pressed into Jason's fluffy curls. It's so cute, it makes Dick want to die. He takes a picture and makes it his background.

His lockscreen is now Damian chewing on his crib bars.

Okay, he _really_ likes kids if they're related to him.

Dick kisses both of their foreheads as he gets out of bed. They only just stir, and he glances at the clock as he moves about performing his morning routine. 9:37.

He thinks, if they changed at two in the afternoon, that he has about seventeen hours left with them as kiddos that he can snuggle and adore. He walks over to his little brothers, smoothing back Tim's hair and smiling as Tim humphs and presses his face more into Jason's curls, who just squeezes Tim tighter. It's so strange for Jason to be the little one right now, but Dick thinks he needs it.

He needs to feel protected by more than just Dick and Bruce.

Jason blinks open his eyes, and glares at Dick for daring to wake him up so early. "Wha?" he whines, and Dick shakes his head. "Nothing, Jaybee."

He frowns. "Jaybee?"

"Yeah!" Dick whispers. "Jason baby! And you're being snuggled by Timbee."

Jason furrows his brow, and then shrugs. He probably thinks that Dick'll stop using the names when they revert back to their original ages.

He's very wrong.

Jason just buries his face back into Tim, and Dick sighs. God, they are so adorable.

He walks to Bruce's room to find Bruce holding Damian close to him, snoring away. Both of them, it's still the same as when Damian's older, and it's so fucking cute.

Dammit, Dick's heart is growing about three sizes today.

He closes the door softly, and then creeps downstairs.

Turns out, Alfred was not laying low, but was actually in England, but Bruce had slept through the good-bye and Dick was too busy literally watching his little brothers become little brothers.

They might need to start appreciating Alfred more.

He pads into the kitchen, frowning as he thinks about what he can make. He supposes that he can make pancakes, a dish simple enough that literally everyone can make. Well, everyone except Tim.

How one man can make pancake batter, actually pancake _batter_ , catch on fire is beyond Dick's understanding and very likely the laws of science.

He doesn't ask questions any more when it comes to Tim's culinary "skills."

He takes out the secret stash of pancake mix that he and Bruce have hidden for when Alfred's out of town and they have to fend for themselves, and they can't trick Jason or Damian to cook for them. And when Tim gets a gleam in his eye when he talks about how cooking is really a form of chemistry, and it's fascinating what a person can make.

As Dick thinks about it more, he's becoming more and more convinced that Tim is just one failed "science" experiment away from being a supervillain.

He's thinking of ways that he can talk Tim down if he ever became a supervillain, probably through promises of _The Mummy_ marathons, when he hears the padding of little feet behind him and he turns around to see Tim and Jason standing next to each other, and Damian in Tim's arms, head resting on his big brother's shoulder as his little eyes start to close again and he sucks his thumb. Jason is holding Tim's hand tightly as he leans against the "older" boy's side, and the two of them are watching Dick with sleepy confusion.

Honestly, God wasn't playing fair when he made them look so cute.

"Hey guys," he smiled. "Where's Bruce?"

"Daddy's upstairs," Jason mumbles with the sleep still in his voice. "Finding pillows to make us a fort."

Okay, Jason calling Bruce _Daddy_? God, Dick wants to smile so widely from the cuteness. "A fort?"

Tim nods. "Jason says that he and his mom used to do it when he was scared, so Bruce said that we should do it now." Tim's lips quirk at that statement, and Dick can tell that the current eleven year old remembers more of himself that Jason is and also finds the Daddy thing adorable.

As well as something that Tim will hold over his head for the rest of his life. Dick knows that it's possible for him to do both. Jason buries his head into Tim's side and sighs, and he starts slumping because he's actually falling asleep in front of them, standing up, because of course Jason is. Dick spares a quick glance at the pancakes to make sure that they're doing okay, and then dives for Jason, picking him up and letting Jason bury his face in Dick's neck as soft breathing indicates that he's already gone back to dreamland.

"He's cute," Tim whispers, and Dick nods. "They both are." He smiles at Damian. "Wish they were like this when they were big."

"Willing to be touched?"

"Yes." Tim frowns. "I mean, not exactly. Just wish they would let me be their friend."

Dick doesn't see how he can be blamed for managing to keep Jason balanced in one arm as he drags Tim into a hug with the other arm, smushing Damian between them, but only drawing out a solid "oomph" from the toddler. "I'm sorry you don't have the relationship you want with them."

Tim shrugs. "It's okay. I have the one I want with you. I just always wanted _brothers_ , you know?"

Dick nods. "So did I. And I'm grateful for all three of you." He smiles as he bends over and kisses the top of Tim's hair. "Look, we'll talk when you're big again." He leans in close to Tim's ear, and whispers, "Remember that they have their memories too. They're just finally admitting they want to be close to you because they know that you'll brush it off as kid things. I won't let them deny themselves though. Not good for you and him."

He can feel the room literally brighten as Tim smiles, burying his face in Dick's chest as the happiness over takes him.

Oh yeah, he's going to make sure Jason and Damian admit that they actually do care about Tim, and they liked taking comfort in his arms.

They all need to know it.

*

The pancakes go down with ease in the pillow fort, Damian's hands somehow sticky despite their best efforts and Tim and Jason are having an animated discussion over Harry Potter versus Percy Jackson (Tim is firmly with Percy while Jason is definitely Team Harry) where they both sit in Bruce's lap. The man looks thoroughly confused by the conversation, but happy for his sons' happiness. A soft smile is on his lips as he rests against the wall, a hand on each of their backs as they argue, leaving Dick to deal with a screaming Damian who does not want his hands to be cleaned.

In desperation, Dick checks the time. About fifteen hours left. His mind is racing with possibilities, the things they all can do together, but that they won't have enough time for. Or things they will have time for, but not when they're little like this and willing to actually _do_ them. Dick knows they can still do these things when they're big, but he doesn't know for certain despite his words to Tim. When they're big again, they might go back to being their own separate worlds, only drawn together for patrols and whenever Alfred decides to pull a guilt trip. They have until two in the morning before they revert back, but considering they're kids, Dick doesn't know how long that actually means. 

Tim at eleven isn't Damian at eleven, but he did spend years following Bruce, Dick, and Jason around on patrols to take pictures. He can probably stay up until two. Jason and Damian though? Dick honestly doubts it. Especially Damian. He wonders if he can do something outside of the Manor with them, something that hopefully won't get them noticed by the public, but all it takes is one person with good eyes and a picture and the next thing Dick knows, rumors are being spread all around town about the little version of Jason, Tim, and Damian and their possible parentage.

Dick knows with a heavy heart that they have to stay at the Manor. They can't go to museums or zoos today, and this means that they have to stay in the house, warm and comfy and laughing as they gain some happy childhood memories of hanging out in pillow forts and watching movies and being read to. . . .

His heart lightens when he realizes that they're actually going to have a really good time in the Manor today.

"Alright," Dick says, finally giving up on being able to just wash the syrup off Damian's hand and realizing that he's going to have to call in the big guns of soap and water. He stands up, propping Damian on his hip. "What do you guys want to do today?"

"Jason has never seen _Avatar_!" Tim cuts in, and how Dick missed that is beyond him, and he doesn't even have to fake the surprised gasp when he hears that news.

"The movie with the blue aliens?" Bruce asks with a frown, and Tim turns accusing eyes to Dick.

"How could we let this happen? How did we miss this? _Avatar_!"

Dick honestly doesn't know himself. "Are you guys serious? You've never seen _Avatar_?" He glances at Damian, who shakes his head with confusion deep in his eyes. "Fuck." He moans. ("Language!") "I know what we gotta do today."

" _Avatar_ marathon," Tim demands, and Dick nods his head. 

" _Avatar_ marathon."

*

He truly does not know how Bruce, Jason, and Damian managed to live in a house with him and Tim without being exposed to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. Whatever the hell happened, he's just glad that he can sit with them and enjoy it with them now. They're all on the couch, blankets covering them all. Tim's head in his lap, and Damian and Jason are curled up in Bruce's arms as the episodes run from one to the other, stopping only to go to the bathroom or getting something to eat or drink from the kitchen.

It's ten o'clock when they finally admit defeat, Jason's eyes are starting to close and Damian having been asleep for awhile. Bruce is starting to go himself.

"Dick," Tim mumbles sleepily, "you gotta make sure that we do stuff like this when we're big."

Dick nods, exhausted himself. He knows he's going to wake up with his little brothers big again, and he's a little sad that he's not going to have his brothers like this anymore. But it just makes him more determined to make sure that they do _things_ together. That they spend time and that they're happy.

"I will, Timmy," he whispers, making sure that he at least stops the show and turns off the TV before he falls asleep. "Don't you doubt it at all."


End file.
